


Paid in Blood turned Stone

by FannishMinded



Series: HKM Fills [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Disproportionate Revenge, Gore, HKM, Horror, M/M, Mind Rape, No Beta, Other, Physical Pain, anthromorphising stones, dubcon, emotional torture, everything is pain, self sacrificing idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannishMinded/pseuds/FannishMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HKM prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5821.html?thread=12852669<br/>The Heart of the Mountain isn’t what it seems to be. It's sentient and it wants to make a deal with Bilbo. The deal being, that Bilbo takes it away from the Dwarves, and in return, it will save them from the battle before them.<br/>“If you promise to save them, save all of them, then you can do whatever you want with me. Those that I would call my family see me as betrayer. They hold no love for me, not anymore.”</p><p>Being me, I take this into body horror filled terribad places. (THIS IS NOT FLUFF please, walk into this having read the tags.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid in Blood turned Stone

**Author's Note:**

> There was another fill on the prompt before mine that helped me spiral so far down the rabbit hole- can't blame the prompt itself entirely.
> 
> 95% sure this was another 2am "Oh god *why*, muses?" fic.

Bilbo had been trying so hard to help, his mind clouded and muddled so he could only see one path. He only felt the fog lift briefly as Thorin shook him and threatened to cast him out over the wall and to his death, instead of just exiling him as a traitor.

His mind had finally cleared, yet in those painful moments of harsh clarity, all he could do was try to explain the reasoning, the whys for his actions.

It didn't matter, and he was sent away. He had no more cleared the walls of Erebor, when his mind began to fog again, this time a whispering of words instead of impulses, and a tugging that drew him in. He followed the pull, the whispers speaking of danger to Thorin, of being able to help, if only Bilbo helped it, it could save his friends.

Bilbo, even as part of his mind raised alarm with a muffled muzzy feeling, eagerly followed any chance to help his friends. When he came to the blasted stone, the battle was soon to begin, a clash far bigger than anything Bilbo wanted to imagine. His thoughts strayed to joining the battle, to trying to be of some use before the stone throbbed and called to him again. This time explicitly promising, that if Bilbo took it up and let it ride him, that all the dwarrows would live.

They would not be killed, not this day. However Bilbo must choose, and choose now. Bilbo worried the ring in his pocket, the distant roar of armies echoing from the distance, and he knew there was really no decision to be made. He clarified a few points, time with dwarrows and woodland elves and a conniving wizard having made him leery of unclarified oaths. He extracted the oaths he thought were best in the hurried and ever increasing feeling of urgency.

Then he grabbed the stone, holding on even tighter as it seemed to turn molten and burn it's way into his very bones.

His screams grew in pitch and volume, a roar more fitting to any dragon than to the tiny form that moved through the air, a keen observer might note the legs not pumping, or that the speed was far too fast even for a racing horse. No observers were looking his way, though, and his small size worked to his merit. He was zooming along even as the change was still spreading.

As hard fingers stroked across tattered pockets, even that sight vanished from any observer's possible view.

It moved like wind, fast and slicing, invisible but for where enemies fell to literal pieces. It swept like a tide, never pausing, never slowing. Onward it moved, cutting a swathe that crossed paths with every member of Thorin's Company, before sweeping right into the group starting to surround the line of Durin.

It offered no quarter and gave no pause, uncaring for the shouts behind and around, as the greed mad king screamed his anger at being denied his battle.

The ring was slipped off at this shout of being robbed, and the once cheerful face looked back at the petty king with a sneer, stopping, if for a half moment, to spit. "You are nothing but the price I must pay, petty fool. Be thankful you were so loved." Before it continued on it's path of destruction, not slowing again.

It was coated in blood and viscera, and finally not a single orc nor goblin nor warg remained alive.

Not a single creature of the dark blood survived, none allowed escape or mercy. The contract was almost fulfilled and opalescent eyes turned to the gathered dwarrows, the company that was not to be harmed.

A pity.

Still, it was the last oath it would ever make, it would not break it. 

It moved to the King once more, standing before him with a blank expression, ready to relay the message, only to have the king interrupt.

"What foul magics are at work here! Release the stone, burglar, and cease this trickery!" 

The Heart of all Mountains laughed at this. It was the sound of crashing rocks and snapping supports. It made the miners that heard it shudder and twitch with subconscious fear.

When it spoke, it's voice was as alien as the sheen of it's skin and disturbingly uncanny motions.

"What a fool, the child of earth loved. He called you King, and thought you stone. What a fool he was as well. You spit on his sacrifice, even after he is dead. I would find it amusing if that same fool had not bound me to never harm you, despite your line's arrogance in seeking to tame me."

One of the other dwarrows had gasped in shock, and from the looks, a few others in the party were fast putting it together. "The Arkenstone. You're the Arkenstone." One said, pulling off it's fur cap.

It turned to face that dwarrow. "Ahh, now, you are more stone than fool, perhaps. Child of Aule, the Child of Yvanna had much love in his heart for you as well. Though he did not specify specifically that you live longer than this day, you will find the stone of the opal mines more stable in your presence. Do not stray from them little miner." A familiar smile on the once soft cheeks looked horrifying and alien. Jewel tones and mobile stone coated in flaking and crumbling gore turning their burglar into a monster far more gruesome than any other they had faced.

Thorin was gaping, and both Fili and Kili were clinging to his shoulders as they swayed a bit under their growing realization and horror. The rest of the party was already well aware of what had happened, and stood silent witness to the last words of their friend. The monster turned back to Thorin once more.

"The child of earth, named Bilbo Baggins, called Burglar by you in times of good and ill, and cast out by the false name traitor in the end, bought your lives dearly. First he sacrificed his own home, then his innocence, then his love, then your respect and love of him, and lastly, his own soul and life." The creature stepped forward, and Thorin gave ground with a pained and gurgling whine, his eyes clearing of madness only to cloud with desolation. The creature continued, "He knew what I would do with him, and all he cared to clarify, was that your company survive this day, and that you, specifically, be safe from my actions causing your death or harm."

It grinned viciously now. "Pity he did not think you cared enough for him to realize that I have all the revenge I need in claiming him as my vessel just as I did. He died, knowing that you hated him, and always would. That you would likely curse him for saving you with his sacrifice, just like you did last time."

It moved forward again, closer still, voice changing, now sounding, exactly like Bilbo, if one closed their eyes, even the cadence and accent was the same. "You were so beloved by a hobbit, that the very mountains heard his plea for your sanity to return. Not even the very stone heart of the mountain could fail to answer such love. It was simple to guide him in the steps needed to snap you out of your madness."

It leaned in and hissed, no whisper, but a malice driven hiss as loud as a normal conversation. "I was sad that you didn't dash him on the rocks for only a brief moment. I knew the pain of your survival due to his actions would be all the sweeter if I instead claimed your one out from under you." 

The jeweled beast moved back with more of that horrible laughter, voice returning to it's gravel grinding tone. "I have had my revenge and then some, oh King of nothing. You will have a kingdom that flourishes in wealth, but stagnates in growth. You will rule all dwarrows, and you will never succumb again to greed. You will eat enough to survive, but find each bite tastes of bitter betrayal. For your beloved bought them with his sacrifice. You will struggle not to die, in hopes, that someday, I might let your one's soul go, or that he might escape my hold, because you know you will never go to Manos without him and he without you. You will cling to life so his soul will not suffer alone in eternity. You will do it knowing that every painful breath is another chance for your one to not be lost to wander homeless forever. You will grow old and frail and mad, and will watch as every member of your line crumbles under madness or loss or the pressure of ruling a dying kingdom. Oh, a Great King, you will be. The last Great King of the dwarrows. A soon to be forgotten race."

It gave a mocking bow, and as Thorin finally recovered himself and made to step forward, the creature was gone from sight in a mere blink of an eye. Thorin gave into his grief then.

His horror at his actions and desolation at what they had wrought making the mighty man crumble to his knees and bellow his pain to the skies and pound his wails into the muddy ground. His company circled him tighter.

And not a dozen feet away, the Heart of Mountains smirked and watched. It would leave only when the company did. It would not do to void the contract early, and they all had to leave this field alive.

He had ensured that Thorin would fight tooth and claw to live to old age- ensuring that this contract would last a very long time indeed.

Pity the hobbit had been wise enough to include that clause, that the contract ended when Thorin died. It was to protect Thorin, sure, but it also ensured that Bilbo himself would go free, at just the right time. A few centuries of tormenting Thorin's living days would have to be enough, then.

Until then, he would enjoy the Shire, and possibly the roads south, after all, there was the issue of the foul ring to deal with as well.


End file.
